RWBY Compilation
by ImaginationIsPower
Summary: The title says so. A bunch of stories a friend and I made. Featuring our OCs, triangle love, yuri, sadism, twincest, songs, holidays, and much more. Enjoy.
1. Introduction

Alright, already said, but this is a pile of compilations of two dorky fangirls' for-fun works.

This includes OCs we own and don't own and some don't follow the color naming rule in RWBY.

OC listing here.

Team DSTN (Destiny)

D — Demi Wolf

S — Silvestra Natura

T — Kim Tae Yeon

N — Kaminari Nariko

Team CRUX (Crux)

X — Shuijing Xiuying (Only she stars in these random one-shots from this team.)

Team RWBYS (Rubies)

S — Spumoni (An OC I created long ago that was added to Team RWBY.)

Team CHAR (Charcoal)

C — Brandon Charbonneau (Belongs to Mark from the fan-made Charcoal Trailer And is the only one who stars from this team.)

Other

Reflet (Lana Luminous)

Rufure (Lucidus Luminous)

Dennis Wolf

These series of one-shots are mostly song-based (explicit songs included) or from RWBY-converted videos on YouTube, some of them also include references to not-RWBY things.

Around chapter nineteen or eighteen we have fallen into twincest hell, so be warned for heavy twincest.

Here are some ship names too.

Growing Lotus — Demi Wolf, Lie Ren, Sun Wukong

Water Lotus — Demi Wolf, Lie Ren

Sunflare — Demi Wolf, Sun Wukong

Tidepool — Demi Wolf, Dennis Wolf

Midnight Noon — Reflet, Rufure

And yes, Ren and Sun fight over Demi.

All OCs, excluding Brandon, Demi, and Dennis, belong to me while Demi and Dennis belong to my friend.

For now, two one-shots will be released due to school.


	2. Pet (Demiwolf017)

I sat on my bed and was typing something on my scroll when Nariko jumped onto me.

"Why can't we get a pet Okamiiiiiiiii?" She whined.

"Because we already have one," I responded, shoving her off of me.

"But Tae-Yeon doesn't count as a pet!"

"Nariko! I said no!"

She rolled back onto me and made a weird growling noise. I closed my scroll and sighed.

"Demi, you might as well get one just for her to stop," Silvia said, walking over to me.

"No, I refuse to get her one," I said, moving Nariko again so I could lay on my stomach.

"But whhhhhhyyyyyyy?" Nariko whined, this time rolling onto my back. "Ruby and them have one."

"That's because that's their own pet. Now get off me!"

"Not until you get me a pet."

"How am I supposed to get a pet when you're sitting on me?"

"Does that mean we can-"

"No means no. Now get off. I want to sleep."

"Can I sleep on top of you?"

"No."

"But your hair is so soft and fluffy! It's so comfy."

"I don't care if I'm comfy, get off me."

"But Deeeeemmmmiiiiiiii..."

"Uuggggaahhh."

I burrowed my face into my pillow and acted like I was asleep. Unfortunately it didn't work and Nariko ended up sleeping on top of me.


	3. Recording Session feat White Rose (IIP)

ImaginationIsPower: From the video muromaki made that derived from Ayase Eli and Toujou Nozomi from Love Live's Flower Garden of Glass!

§§§

"We're recording character songs tomorrow. Would you two like to do a duet?" Pyrrha asked Ruby and Weiss, handing them her scroll with headphones around it.

Without a reply, Weiss took it and gave one earbud to Ruby while putting the other in her ear.

After a few seconds, Ruby exclaimed, "I'm in it! ❤︎"

"Are there any lyrics yet?" Weiss asked, an unsure but anxious expression on her face.

"..."

Pyrrha gave them silence.

"Well, in fact there are..." Pyrrha said with an anxious expression. "But everyone wanted to keep them a secret today. I honestly don't know why."

The two kept listening.

Then looked at each other.

§§§

Weiss held the sheet of lyrics in her hand shakily, pointing at a line. Then she hid her face with the paper embarrassingly.

They were now in the secret recording room in Team JNPR's dorm.

"Aren't these lyrics too embarrassing to sing...?!" Ruby asked, blushing while reading the lyrics. "Moreover, aren't they too indecent? We're still students!"

"Who the hell wrote these...?!" Weiss questioned. "Blake? Nora?"

"Come on, guys! We finally got the chance to publish our own character songs. ❤︎" Yang reasoned, slightly blushing as Ruby crumpled the paper a bit while holding it. "Adult content may raise the sells!"

"I-I based the lyrics on chapter three of Ninjas of L—"

"Ninjas of Love is and adult book!" Ruby interjected the red-faced Blake.

'My position as heiress is at stake...' Weiss thought.

"Let's just record for now! We need Monty's approval first anyways..." Pyrrha shouted.

Nora, Ren and Jaune had just arrived on the scene.

Nora had a cat-like expression.

Ren had a doubtful expression.

And Jaune was covering half of his blushing face.

"Why is the rest of Team JNPR here...?" Weiss asked.

Nora suddenly spoke Japanese, in which Ruby replied, "WHAT?!"

"I'm only Nora's escort, don't mind me..." Ren explained.

"Woah... Those lyrics... I gotta memorize them..." Jaune said to himself. "Anyway, it's not like I came here for Pyrrha!"

"Jaune...?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Maybe Pyrrha and Haune should sing instead..." the singer said.

Jaune suddenly screeched like a girl and his nose bursted blood out, with Ren looking at his team leader with concern.

Yang pushed her younger sister and Weiss into the recording room, saying, "Now come on! Stop resisting and go in!"

"Good luck~!" Moni said, appearing in the room.

The rest of Team RWBYS and Team JNPR were on the other side, watching the two.

Nora had her scroll pulled out with her cat face still on while Pyrrha put on the headphones.

"I'll try to do your talent justice, Weiss!" Ruby said, putting on the headphones.

"L-Let's try speaking to them again! You don't have t—"

"It's fine! ❤︎" Ruby assured.

"Eh...?" Weiss replied.

"I know how much you love to sing! Let's show everyone your talent."

"B-But with this kind of song... R-Ruby...? What are you..."

"Don't worry~! Just leave it to me. I have an idea!"

"But..."

"Shh~. It's your turn to sing." the red-head whispered to her partner.

"O-Okay..." Weiss whispered back, face as red as a rose. "Ah, geez..."

§§§

Meanwhile...

Nariko hummed a tune as she entered the bathroom.

Picking up a comb, she combed her bangs straight, only to then notice her 'other self' looked off.

"Eh? Is something the matter, Other Me?" she asked her reflection, who was blushing hard and nose-bleeding.

"N-Nariko! T-Tell your teammates to immediately go to Team JNPR's dorm! It's urgent!" her reflection told her.

Quickly, Nariko exited the bathroom.

"Guys! My reflection told me that we need to go to Team JNPR's dorm now!" Nariko yelled.

Everyone just looked at each other with a mysterious expression and Demi replied, "... Okay...?"

They all hurriedly went to Team JNPR's dorm, as urged by Nariko and bursted into the recording room.

§§§

"Hey! You guys are just on time!" Yang waved.

"In time for what?" Demi asked.

"I think I got the idea already..." Tae Yeon said.

 _"I want to lock your heart up so that it can't go anywhere."_ Weiss sang, turning to Ruby. _"I'm so... lonely...!"_

Ruby got close to Weiss, in which the latter became panicked but kept singing.

 _"Please be with me... forever..."_

 _"Ah~ ."_ Ruby sang. _"Maze of dreams... Butterflies of glass..."_

The redhead brought her face close to the white-head's, hands on the latter's headphones.

"W-What on earth are those two doing?!" Blake exclaimed, pointing. "My... My lyrics...?!"

"It's okay Blake!" Yang assured. "They're about to sail!"

"Let the ship sail!" Moni announced.

Nora... still had her cat face.

Ren had an extremely anxious expression, so did Silvia.

"My little Rubbyish is growing up!" Yang continued.

Now Ren's face was a little less anxious, diverted to what the blonde just called her younger sister.

"'Rubbyish'...?" he said.

 _"A secret romance, I want to feel you."_ the two sang, Ruby's hands on Weiss' hips. _"Still, I only look at you passionately."_

 _'Wh-What the heck is Ruby thinking of...?!'_ Weiss thought.

 _"I am in love..."_ she sang.

 _'I wanna go home... I wanna to die...'_

 _"In love..."_ Ruby repeated.

 _"...With a girl."_ Weiss finished.

 _"...With a girl."_ Ruby again repeated.

 _"These feelings won't disappear. Why... must it be so painful?"_ they sang together, Ruby pulling Weiss closer.

"What the hell are they even doing...?" Pyrrha questioned, gritting her teeth.

"You can't stop them now." Jaune said, his nostrils plugged.

"You tell her, Jaune!" Pyrrha replied.

"Pyrrha! You mustn't stop them in their way to become official!"

Blake sort of covered her eyes?

Nora finally had that cat face wiped off clean into a grin.

Yang was nervously grinning.

Moni was slightly blushing.

Ren looked on with patience.

Demi was blushing.

Silvia still had her super-anxious expression.

Tae Yeon covered half of her blushing, yet curious face.

And Nariko was deeply blushing as blood started dripping down her nostril.

Then almost everyone's expression slowed into a surprised one.

Then a shocked one.

"AHH!" Pyrrha yelped at the sight of Weiss' face near Ruby's face.

The ice queen pulled back, covering her mouth as tears began.

"Weiss." Ruby said. "Turn this way."

The rose-haired girl turned her partner around, covering her eyes and holding her arm.

 _"We're sleeping inside the flower garden."_ Ruby sang.

 _"You're stroking my hair, with these hands I love so much..."_ Weiss sang, covering her mouth with Ruby's hand.

Ruby's other hand crawled up Weiss' leg and—

§§§

Ren covered Pyrrha's eyes, his other hand on the window while his face was in shock.

Jaune had taken away Pyrrha's headphones and Nora held her scroll up.

Demi covered Nariko's eyes, though she was far too late as evidenced by the increased blood pouring from her nostrils.

Moni had frozen from trying to stop Nariko's bleeding.

Silvia had the most shocking expression and Tae Yeon landed on the hard floor, as she'd stopped flapping her wings.

"RAAHH?! What are you hiding from me?!" Pyrrha yelled.

"NOTHING! M-My hand just slipped!" Ren lied. "I thought Ruby was a minor?!"

"Y... a... ng..." Blake weakly said, drool coming from her mouth and on the floor.

"MAMA GOT YOU! BLAKE!" Yang yelled, crying and taking Blake's hand.

"Yang, I'm dying of embarrassment... Could you feed the stray cats under our bed?" the feline requested, her dying wish.

"BLAKE, NOO!" the blonde shrieked. "Wait, what?"

"You're too young for this still!" Demi yelled to Nariko.

"This is probably the greatest day of my life..." Tae Yeon said.

Ren began hitting the window, blushing, as Ruby smiled playfully while taking the headphones off.

"Sorry, sorry~." Ruby apologized. "There was totally nothing you could hear!"

Ren stopped hitting the window then.

"Weiss~, did you see their startled faces?" she asked, her partner at death's path.

"Ha, ha... ha..." Weiss fake laughed.

"Weiss, you did great! ❤︎" Ruby said. "Thanks to you, the prank was a full success! So—"

Then it happened.

Menphina shined her lights on them.

Weiss kissed Ruby.

"Fu—?! Nhh... Nmmhh..." Ruby struggled to speak, face now as red as a rose.

"Maybe it was only a prank to you, but not for me!" Weiss yelled. "Prepare yourself tonight."

Ruby covered her mouth.

 _"Maze of dreams~. Maze of lilies~."_ sang Xiuying, who was suddenly inside the room with the lovebirds.

"X-X-Xiuying! What are you doing?!" Ren asked urgently.

But his childhood friend only continued singing.

Nariko fast-walked to the window and gave a thumbs up to Ruby.

"G-G-Good job on losing your v-v-virginity, R-Ruby!" she stuttered.

Then she fainted.

"Blake, regain consciousness, damn it!" Tae Yeon yelled, shaking the dead cat. "If you knew this would happen then why did you sign up for it?!"

And so ends the tale of how Ruby got laid...


	4. The Special Guest of Christmas (IIP)

ImaginationIsPower: *Face-palms.* Totally forgot this compilation existed...

* * *

"Alright, everybody!" Pyrrha yelled, the conversations stopping.

All friend-teams were in the room— Team RWBY, JNPR, DSTN, SSSN, and CRUX.

"I know you're all probably depressed that you guys have to help us with this special Christmas singing session on Christmas Eve, but deal with it."

Demi tried to stop her eyes from glaring.

"But!"

Now they were paying full attention.

"We have a special guest called Reflet!"

The door opened, a petite girl wearing fluffy winter wear in the doorway.

Demi's jaw dropped, choking.

Obviously she knew no other person who had two-colored eyes other than Lana.

"It's nice to finally meet you all." 'Reflet' greeted with an innocent smile.

"What's wrong, Demi? You know her or something?" Nariko asked.

"I-Isn't that your so-called reflection?" her leader questioned, the only cover-up she could think of.

"Of course!" the electric-witch answered.

Everyone in the room except Reflet turned their attention to Nariko.

The words Nariko had said eleven days ago echoed in Demi's head.

 _"Finally, she said today's key letter is 'l'."_  
 _"Finally, she said today's key letter is 'l'..."_  
 _"Finally, she said today's key letter is 'l'..."_

After introductions and during continued conversations, Demi dragged 'Reflet' by the hood and dragged her out when no one seemed to be looking.

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

"Huehuehue~... Can your imōto-okaa-san not come and see her onee-chan-musume?" Lana teased, mittened-hand in front of mouth as she laughed and grinned.

Obviously Demi could see the malicious intents in her caretaker's eyes.

"Then what about your Kamui-sama and Aqua-sama?" the Faunus questioned, trying to get her back.

"I told Kamui-sama and Aqua-sama that I would be going back to Aether for a bit, which is true." confidently said the Goddess of Time, the former's attempt failing.

"Then what's with the outfit?" asked the Goddess of Connections in a suspicious tone.

"Puuuuu~! You don't think it's cute!?" whined Lana.

The door to the recording room opened, Pyrrha's head peeking out.

"It's time for singing."

Demi groaned and 'Reflet' smiled innocently.

* * *

"My throat is so sore..." complained Demi after the marathon of singing Christmas songs.

"Eh~? Why don't you use your semblance to kill your dehydration then~?" Reflet teased.

"Shots fired!" Nariko exclaimed cheerfully, arm around Reflet as Reflet held her fluffy coat.

Demi glared at the two.

"Anyways! Bedtime!"

The cheerful member of Team DSTN dropped asleep suddenly without a yawn, Tae Yeon catching her before she landed on the hard ground, walking into their dorm and Silvia followed.

Only the shattered moon's moonlight and the lights in the few lights turned on in the dorm hall lit the hall up.

"So, you going now?" Demi questioned once no one was in the hall, crossing her arms.

"Aw, don't be so mean." Lana replied playfully, hands behind her back.

The petite girl touched the large snowflake that was attached to the ribbon on her collar, a dot of light on her index finger, and touched the side of Demi's hair with said finger, a replica of the snowflake materializing.

A hair ornament.

Jumping into the Faunus' arms, she said, "メリークリスマス。(Merrīkurisumasu.)"

Surprised, Demi went along with the flow, hugging her small friend back.

Lana pulled away, smiling like the usual.

"See you later and have a great one." she farewelled, disappearing into white butterflies.

After a moment, Demi sighed, touching her day-early-present and smiling before entering her dorm.

* * *

"Who's exactly is Reflet that she gets special treatment from Demi?" Sun asked Ren, the two of them hiding in around corner.

"Don't know." Ren annoyingly replied.

How in the world was he working with this monkey?

"What if they're in a relationship?" Sun continued.

"That would be impossi—"

Ren paused.

There were too many supporting facts.

When Reflet was pulled out of the room by Demi.

Playful teasing from Reflet.

Annoyance from Demi.

The embrace from Reflet.

The hug-back from Demi.

And how they knew each other well.

It was all too suspicious indeed...

"Sun, for once, I'm going to team up with you to learn more about this Reflet." Ren concluded glumly with no other choice.

"Then let's get to work." Sun replied in an evil voice.

The male Mulan looked at the Faunus Monkey King with annoyance.

"... In the morning of course." Sun nervously ended.


	5. RWBY Halloween Special (Demiwolf017)

"The fair?" Nariko yelped, nearly knocking me on the ground. I tried to get her off me, but it didn't work and we both fell on the ground.

"Yes, the fair," I grumbled. "Now get off me!"

"Ne, you're no fun," she said, getting up to brush off dust.

"So we all are going to the local fair nearby?" Tae-Yeon asked, not looking up from her scroll.

"By we, do you mean us or everyone we know?" Silvia asked.

"Well, Ruby and them were talking with Jaune and then I happened to be near them-"

"Because of him," Nariko snickered. I glared at her and she quickly pulled her bed covers off her bed and draped it over her head.

"As I was saying," I continued. "I happened to be near them and they invited us."

"So what is the theme of the fair this time?" Nariko asked, voice muffled by the covers.

"Halloween themed," I answered, pulling up the fair article on my scroll. "They say that there's some good things happening this year that wasn't there before."

"Like?" Silvia asked.

"Like the fair is sectioned into five places. One of the places has a haunted house. Another has a reinforced bounce house. And another is literally called DinoLand."

"Did you say haunted house?" Tae-Yeon said, looking at me.

"Yeah. It's in Grimmville. Funny and ironic," I replied, turning the pages of the article.

"So what's the other sections besides those two?" Silvia asked, combing her hair.

"DinoLand, Grimmville, Dark Forest, Hidden Shadow Village, and the Town of Ghouls." I looked through the article and remembered some really creepy memories and shivered.

"Are you...scared of the fair?" Nariko suddenly asked.

I looked over at her with a weird look. "What?"

Her eyes widened. "You are!"

"What?"

"You're scared of the fair!"

"What!? No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! I saw your face pale just for a few moments!"

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Well, add the blush on your face as well Demi," Tae-Yeon said with a smile. Silvia smiled as well and Nariko fell back on her bed.

"Demi is scared of the fair!" She said before laughing.

"I'm not scared of the fair!" I growled at her.

She sat up with a sly smile and jumped off her bed. "So when do we go?"

"Tomorrow," I answered, closing my scroll.

"Ne, Demi?" Nariko asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we go in pairs?"

"Pairs?"

"Yes, pairs. Or small groups."

I blinked a few times and instantly knew where she was pointing at. "No," I promptly answered.

"Aww. I'm gonna ask Ruby and them anyways!"

She darted out of the room before I could yell at her to come back. I groaned and flopped on my bed, stuffing the pillow over my face.

"Kami-sama, what did I do to get myself stuck into this mess?!" I groaned.

"Should've explained the game plan with the others before telling her. That's what you should've done," Tae-Yeon responded.

"Hey, I got you a special edition of your book," I said, lifting the pillow off my face.

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Should've done it anyways."

I groaned again and Slivia said, "It can't be that bad...can it?"

* * *

"I instantly regret this decision," I muttered under my breath.

"They why did you accept?" Silvia asked.

"Because I didn't want Ruby to be clinging onto my leg until I agreed," I answered, blowing a puff of breath in the air.

"She doesn't do that all the time," Tae-Yeon said.

"Only when I'm around and I have to make a decision."

"True."

"Are you guys done yet?" Nariko asked, running over to us.

"Done as we'll ever be," I answered, shrugging my shoulders a bit.

"Okay! We got the parties sorted out as well."

"...Okay..."

"So Silvia and Tae-Yeon will go together. Ruby and Yang. Moni and I will do the same. Xiuying and someone else. Sun and Blake. Scarlet and Sage will just wander around, I guess. Jaune and Pyrrha. Weiss and Neptune. Yada, yada, yada. And Ren, and you, Demi, will go together," Nariko explained.

"...You set all of the groups on purpose," I said, looking at her with an annoyed expression.

She laughed nervously. "Maybe? But anyways have fun~!

She immediately ran away from me while yelling that her group should get going before someone got hurt. I waved goodbye to Tae-Yeon and Silvia before walking over to Ren.

"So where to should we go first?" I asked him.

"Where do you want to go first is really the question," he said.

"Hmm...anywhere Fate takes us is fine by me."

"Gambler."

"That's who I am."

* * *

Hidden Shadow Village

"This place is really dark," I commented as we walked around the Shadow Village.

"I'm just surprised that we even found this part of the fair. The fair is constantly moving its sections around so you can't find the exit until you've explored the whole place," Ren said, reading off my scroll as he used his own as a light source.

"It's like a maze," I said, looking at the stone buildings. "Just more complicated."

"You can say that. That's probably why it's called "The Hidden Shadow Village "."

"Because it's hidden in the dark so well as others would say, but it just moves around. Speaking of which, how do they get it to move around?"

"Hmm..." Ren stopped and looked around before nodding to a building. "I'm not sure how they do it, but that building seems a bit off."

"Does it? It all looks the same to me." I walked over to the building and opened the door. On the other side there were many people walking around.

"No way. How do you guys do that?" I said, looking at the door.

"Secrets are supposed to be secret," a voice said.

I looked around and saw Xuiying with the guy from the tournament.

"It's kinda strange to see you not dressed for combat," he remarked.

"Funny. Real funny," I replied. "I don't remember him being on the list."

"I invited him," Xuiying said before talking with Ren.

"Is there a problem if I'm here?" The guy asked.

"No, I'm just wondering. But since we haven't had a proper introduction, I'm Demi Wolf and you are?"

He smiled slightly. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Brandon."

"Nice to meet you as well. I've got to say, how was that shock we gave you?"

"Umm...shocking?"

"Was that supposed to be a pun?"

"What if it was?"

"Well, I can't really do much, but probably beat you with a pun battle."

"A what?"

"...Never mind. You probably won't get the puns either."

"So is that good?"

"In a way..."

"Demi, we have to keep moving if we're gonna get to every section of the fair," Ren said, walking up to me. "And I hope that you don't do anything risky."

The last sentence was pointed at Brandon, but he just shrugged. "All right. Have fun you two," Brandon said before leaving with Xuiying.

"Are they related?" I heard him ask her.

"No," she replied. "Not like sister-brother at least."

* * *

Dark Forest

"The Dark Forest is full of Grimm apparently," I said, swinging my sword to kill a Beowolf.

"At least it's not something big," Ren said, taking care of his own Beowolf.

"If we have to deal with a King Tajiu, then I'm not coming here next year."

He laughed quietly. "I don't think they would do that here. Maybe a few Beowolves and small Nevermores, but I'm pretty sure that's it. Anything else then they might have to have some hunters and huntresses here to protect civilians."

I shrugged. "Maybe they do have hunters and huntresses here. I'm sure that everyone that went with us here count as one, right?"

"Well, we aren't official yet remember?"

"Doesn't that still count?"

"No. No it doesn't. But the next section is up ahead. So let's go see what the Dark Forest has to offer."

"Okay."

I opened the door and was greeted by a familiar face.

"So you two just came here as well?" He asked with a smile.

"Sun! Blake! Nice to meet you two here!" I said happily.

"Nice to meet you again Demi," Sun said.

Blake nodded slightly with a smile and Ren looked around a bit before saying, "Have you seen anyone else?"

"Anyone else that came here with us? Not really. We've only seen Ruby and Yang and that's about it," Blake replied.

"We saw Xuiying at the Hidden Shadow Village," I said, looking back at the door. "Though, that was a while ago."

"A while as in?" Sun asked, smiling mischievously.

I blushed lightly. "Obviously not in the way you would want it to be."

He laughed while putting an arm around me. "I'm kidding. Besides, with Ren acting the way he usually is, I'd be surprised if he actually did it on purpose."

"And that's supposed to mean?" Ren asked Sun.

"You know exactly what it means," he replied.

"Riiiggghhhhtt," I drawled, trying to slip away from Sun's grip. "Well, if you can-"

"What? We aren't gonna go together?" Sun asked me.

"Eh?"

He smiled brightly at me once again. "Why don't both of our groups go together for a bit? It'll give us a bit of time to connect with each other..."

I looked over at Ren and silently asked him to help me. He only smiled at me and I sighed in defeat. Why is it that my friends like to see me suffer quietly in my mind?

"Fine, I guess that we can go together..." I said quietly.

* * *

Demiwolf017: Timeskip~

* * *

"So, let's recap on what we did," I started. "We all went to every single ride, went in every store, and now we are TRYING EVERY SINGLE CAFÉ HERE?!"

"Well, not every café," Blake said, eating her little fish ice cream. "We've only gone to twenty-now I kinda understand your frustration..."

"Twenty-five cafés to be exact," Ren said with a smile. "But we didn't really buy anything on the first twenty because no one wanted snacks."

"And there was at least fifteen rides, thirty stores, and twenty-nine cafés at this part of the fair," I huffed, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"You took the time to read through the whole thing about the fair?" Sun asked, suddenly appearing behind me.

"Yes, I don't know why, but I did it anyways," I answered.

"So, I forgot to ask you this, but where did you two end up the moment you entered the fair?" Blake asked.

"We arrived at the Hidden Shadow Village then made our way here," Ren answered, sitting next to me.

"We went to Grimmville and then here. You guys really need to go to the haunted house," Sun said before eating his ice treat.

Ren smiled slightly. "Do we now? Well Demi, it looks like our next stop is Grimmville."

I glared at him then sighed. "Do we have to right now?"

"Now necessarily right now, but soon at least," he responded.

"Are you scared of haunted houses Demi?" Sun asked me.

"N-no. I just don't have a good reputation with them," I answered, crossing my arms.

"Haha. But you stuttered for a bit," he said, jumping over the bench to sit down opposite of Ren. "So...that means you are scared of them."

"I am not scared of them!"

"Your face doesn't lie Demi~"

"I'm not scared!"

"If you guys are going to continue to...bicker, then I'll be getting something else to munch on," Blake said, slowly walking away.

"Demi, if you don't mind, I think I'll go look at something that caught my eye earlier," Ren said.

"Okay," I said. "Just come back quickly to help me from this."

"Yeah, I'll follow you in a bit," Sun said to Blake, still looking at me. "So, aren't you gonna admit it yet?"

"No! Because I'm not afraid!" I growled.

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes! I am-!"

My sentence was suddenly cut off by Sun sticking his iced treat in my mouth. I glared at him and he only smiled in return.

"You yell a bit too much," he said, pulling his ice treat only to find out that it was almost done already. "Hey! You actually did eat it!"

"It was for free technically," I responded with a sly smile.

"No it wasn't! Come here you!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. "You're not getting out of this fight easily!"

"No! Let me go Sun!"

I tried to get out of his grip, but stopped when a group of girls walked by, a few of them waving and giggling at Sun.

I subconsciously made a low growl at them, but they obviously didn't hear. When they walked away, Sun suddenly commented, "Jealous much?"

"N-no!" I responded, quickly taking the chance to get up. "I am not jealous."

"Hmm...So if I were to date someone you didn't know, how would you act Demi?"

"I wouldn't care."

"...Liar."

"Eh?"

"Your words say no, but your body language says that you would indeed be jealous."  
I blushed lightly. "W-why are you even looking at me like that?"

"Observing you? That's because I think you are beautiful with emotion problems."

"Emotion problems? That's coming from you who fights with Ren randomly."

"Exactly. Now...about that payment..."

"I said no Sun!"

"Payment? What kind of payment are you talking about?" Ren asked, suddenly appearing while putting his arm on me.

"Ah, you know. The usual kind of payment," Sun answered. "Like this kind."

He walked right in front of me before giving me a quick peck on the lips. He then jumped back just in time for Ren's pistol blades.

"Temper, temper," Sun said with a sly grin.  
Ren took a few deep breaths before turning to me with a white bag. "Demi, can you hold this while I go talk to Sun?"

I tilted my head slightly at the bag. "Uh, sure," I answered, taking the bag that was, surprisingly, very heavy.

After the two walked away for their talk, I went to look for Blake. Fortunately, she was reading one of her Ninja

Love books. Unfortunately, Tae-Yeon and Silvia were there as well. I walked up to them and waved.

"How are you two doing?" I asked Tae-Yeon.

"Besides Silvia almost killing a worker who was dressed up as a killer clown, we're good," she answered.

"That's reassuring at least. Did you two meet anyone else?"

"Hmm...we saw Jaune, Pyrrha, Scarlet, and Sage. They were all going to Grimmville last I saw."

"That's doesn't sound good for Jaune."

"No kidding. Silvia and I were in DinoLand and both of us could hear him scream from the haunted house. I bet anyone could hear him from the dorms."

"That's really loud, but Ren and I didn't hear Jaune at all."

"Then you two might have been in the dark spaces between the fairgrounds at that time. Those places are practically sound proof."

"That's nice to know, thank you for that information."

"That's what I'm here for and why are you alone?"

"Ren and Sun went to have a talk, so I'm alone and so is Blake."

"Ahh, so that's why she was a bit down..."

"Who? Blake?"

Tae-Yeon looked at me with a blank stare. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me Demi? Do you really not know?"

"Know what?"

Tae-Yeon sighed and muttered something under her breath before saying, "I'm just gonna let you figure it out."

"What?"

"Mhm...oh, there they are."

Tae-Yeon pointed over to Sun and Ren who was walking over to us. As they arrived to go on our separate ways, Ren said to me that I should look what was in the bag. I had forgotten about it and now it sparked my curiosity. I looked inside and saw a beautifully designed wolf out of crystals. But it wasn't just any crystal, it was made out of dust crystals.

"This is so beautiful," I said, carefully taking it out. "Is this what caught your eye during our little store expedition?"

"This is one of them. I didn't know how to approach you with it at first, so I just sorta..."

"I love it. Thank you Ren."

He smiled at me then said, "We should get going though. We spent way too much time here."

"Are we going to Grimmville now?" I asked, putting the crystal wolf back in the bag.

"Well, it's either you die of cuteness after the experience or you die before the experience. Frankly, I prefer you living with me during the experience."

"Living with..."

"Ah...yeah..."

"Okay, let's get this over with..."

* * *

Grimmville

We arrived at Grimmville and I immediately saw which building was the haunted house.

"Still want to go?" Ren asked, holding me close.

"Y-yes," I stuttered. I couldn't tell if my stuttering was out of embarrassment or nervousness, but we soon entered the haunted house earlier that I expected.

We went through the first few levels easily, but they progressively got more and more terrifying. One of the floors had actually ghosts that I could sense.

"Demi, you seem a bit tense," Ren said, setting his hand on my shoulder. "Do we need to stop?"

I shook my head. "N-no...I'll be fine..."

"If you say so, but...you're obviously shaking."

"So are you."

It was true. We were both shaking. I couldn't tell if it was fear or something else, but it was kinda cute to see Ren scared.

We kept walking and the exit was close, as the map said. I sighed and relaxed for a bit. I closed my eyes then opened them to see someone dangle right in front of me. I made a noise that was a mixture of a scream and cry then kicked whoever it was.

The person fell down on the ground and made a high pitched sound of pain. "Oooowwww...he never said that she could hit that hard," the person muttered.

The person sat up and I sighed. It was Scarlet.

"Why did you just jump out in front of me?" I asked him.

"Aha...We got a request from...erm...Sun..." He said nervously.

I took out my sword and he instantly got up to run out of the building.

"S-S-S-SAGE! IT BACK FIRED ON US! RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK AT HER!" Scarlet yelled.

Another figure jumped out in front of me and instantly dashed for the exit as well. I sighed and put away my sword, noticing how it took a while to put it back because I was shaking. A hand reached out and helped put my sword back then covered my eyes.

"You can relax for a bit," Ren murmured in my ear. "I know that you're scared right now, but just try to calm down for a bit."

I took a few deep breaths and heard Ren hum a soft tune. We probably stood there for a few minutes before we got out of the house. After that, we went to a nearby cafe and had a few cups of tea to calm down.

"So, in your opinion, how did you like it?" Ren asked, smiling gently.

"I've...never been a fan of haunted houses..." I admitted. "I know that some are fun and some are terrifying, but...I've just never liked them...it wasn't that bad though, I'll admit. You?"

"I've never liked haunted houses either, but I've been in a couple with Xuiying and Nora just for fun. This one, however, I think it was pretty good. I just never thought I would be able to see you get that scared."

"You don't know half of it.." I muttered quietly.

"Hm?"

"Ah, nothing...so do we now go to the land of dinos?"

He chuckled. "Of course."

* * *

Demiwolf017: Skipping Most of DinoLand :D

* * *

After Grimmville, we went to DinoLand and had a good time playing a few games and just talking to each other. We even got little Dino hats as prizes on a game. It was until it got dark when everyone started to get together again.

"Ah, there's Jaune and Pyrrha," Ren said, pointing to the two who was walking up to us with multiple bags of various items.

"And there Ruby and a few others," I said, standing up to watch them coming together. "Do you think that they're gathering here because of the firework show?"

"Most likely," Ren replied.

"Hmm...I can see Nariko and Brandon helping the firework people light the fireworks."

"Well, hopefully nothing goes wrong."

"The worst thing would be that Nariko would get a burn...and if that did happen then someone's gonna get in trouble."

"Trouble as in you?"

"Maybe."

After everyone arrived, took a few minutes before fireworks began to light up the sky. Beautiful colors of red and yellow with splashes of white and black followed by green and pink. Another series of fireworks had swirls of blue and pink with red and golden spots dotting the sky. One after another, the colors kept coming and every so often, there were shapes that played out a scene.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I said softly as Ren pulled me closer.

"Not as beautiful as you," he responded, kissing my head lightly.

I blushed and hugged him around the waist. He chuckled quietly before hugging me back.

"None for me?" Sun asked, suddenly lifting me away from Ren.

"Oh, you get some alright," I answered, smiling in a sly way.

I kissed him lightly on the lips and Sun instantly let go of me in shock. I laughed at his reaction and Ren's failure of hiding his jealously. But it was cut short when Ren pulled me towards him to kiss me fully. When we parted, I ended burying my face by hugging him to avoid him seeing me blush.

* * *

 _Few Months Later..._

"You enjoy playing a game with those two, don't you?" Tae-Yeon asked, looking up from her new books that I had given her.

I shrugged while smiling. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I only know is that I love them both. There's no way that I can choose between them..."

"They all say that," she replied. "Who knows, maybe you'll end up marrying both of them."

"T-Tae-Yeon! D-don't put I-it into terms like th-that!"

The winged Faunus smiled. "Believe what you want to believe Demi, most of us can already tell your fate."

I groaned and put my pillow against my face.

"This seems oddly familiar," I heard her comment.

"Nothing I say will change your mind, will it?" I said, words muffled.

"Nope," she responded, popping the 'P'. "By the way, we're needed to sing some songs tomorrow for Pyrrha."

"Well, ain't that great?"

"I can sense the excitement off of you."

"I know, I'm oozing with excitement."

It was silent for a few seconds before we started to laugh at each other.

"Well, this is a good thing at least.." I thought to myself.


	6. Ai no Scenario (Demiwolf017)

Long ago, there was a high classed girl who caught the eyes of a thieving commoner. One day, he went up to her window and decided to talk to her. When she saw him, she instantly went to call her guards. But the thief stopped her and told her that he just wanted to talk. So she agreed.  
As time went by, they started to learn more and more about each other. Soon enough, the thief had fallen in love with the girl, but she was already engaged to someone else. The thief had some close encounters with her fiancé, but that didn't stop his love for her.

* * *

Sun quickly climbed up the tree and softly knock on the window. In a few seconds, a wolf Faunus wearing a blue dress opened the window and smiled at him.  
"Hi Sun, what are you doing here so early? You don't usually come here until the evening," the hybrid said while leaning on the window.  
"Well, today, I thought it would be a good idea to tell you a secret I've been keeping from you," Sun said with a smile.  
"Oh? And what that might be?"  
"Come closer and I might tell you."  
The wolf Faunus shook her head slightly, but leaned closer to the thief. Just as Sun was going to talk, the door opened.  
"Demi? Is someone in here besides you?" A voice rang out.  
Demi quickly closed the window and walked over to a guy wearing dark green and black. She smiled kindly and innocently.  
"Uh, n-no Ren! Just talking to myself," she said.  
Sun could only watch as Ren hit Demi and shouted, "I warned you not to speak with him, didn't I?!"  
Ren then glared at Demi, who was now crying, then over at the closed window and saw Sun. His eyes narrowed at the thief and Sun felt some sort of determination to get Demi out of there, away from the cruel man.  
Later that night, Sun went back up the tree and as quietly as he could, opened Demi's window. He saw Demi get up with fear then relaxed as she saw that it was only him. The thief placed his index finger over his lips to signal the wolf hybrid to be quiet and walked over to her bedside. He held out his hand to her and she looked at him confused.  
"Just take my hand," Sun said with a smile. "Trust me, you can."  
Demi reached out to grab his hand and smiled softly. Sun smiled as well and pulled her closer to him.  
Cupping her face with his hands, he said, "I'll always protect you and promise to never leave your side."  
Demi then started to cry and Sun wiped away her tears gently. He tugged her away from the bed, causing Demi to grab a blanket to wrap herself around her as the two made their getaway.  
A few hours later, Ren woke up to find Demi missing. He suspected that the thief took her away, so he left to search the town, but no avail.  
"One day! I will make them pay for this!" He shouted into the sky. His pendant on his necklace began to glow slightly, as if sealing the promise.  
In a nearby town, the thief and high classed princess were laying in the grass near a church, being lulled to sleep by the bells that played every so often. They laid there with their hands intertwined with each other's and hoping that the madman would never find them.

* * *

At the Beacon Academy, two people were laying in the grass, hands intertwined.  
Ren looked over at Demi and whispered, "I think we're fated to be together..."  
To which the wolf Faunus laughed while saying, "What the heck Ren?!"  
The two continued to lay in the grass when Sun was casually walking past them  
"You're not allowed on the grass..." The monkey Faunus said, feeling a bit jealous.  
"Oh, sorry," Ren said, getting up with Demi.  
Later on during the day, Sun met up with Ren and confronted him about Demi. When Ren rejected the accusation, Sun grabbed the male Mulan and pushed him on the wall while yelling at him. After yelling, the Faunus threw Ren against the wall.  
Unfortunately, Demi was walking by when Sun had thrown Ren and rushed to stop Sun.  
"What the heck are you doing?!" She yelled at the older Faunus. "Only D-bags treat others like this!"  
Sun looked at Demi with hurt then at Ren. At that moment, Sun realized that Ren was wearing a strange, yet familiar necklace with the pendant lowly slightly. This only fueled Sun's rage, but it hurt to show his rage in front of the wolf hybrid. So he closed his eyes and listened to the two.  
"Oh gosh, are you okay?" Demi asked Ren.  
"Um, yeah..." Ren responded, blushing lightly as Sun figured. "You're always so brave!"  
"Ah.."  
Sun watched as the two got up and left, a light sheet of blush covering each other's faces. He hit the wall with his fist out of anger and frustration, wondering why. Why couldn't Demi see Ren's true color?  
At one of their classes, Ren was talking to a few classmates about Demi.  
"I bet if I told her I loved her, she'd be like, "Me too!" " Ren said before laughing. "So stupid."  
Demi, who was conveniently outside of the classroom, heard Ren and thought about what had happened before.  
"You tricked her!" Sun shouted at Ren. "I don't want to see you anywhere near her, you got me!?"  
"Hey, she was the one that was dumb enough to believe me!" Ren retaliated, laughing.  
"Tch."  
Then Sun threw Ren against the wall.  
Demi bit her bottom lip, turned, and ran away from that room, thinking, "How could I be so stupid?"  
Sun was walking to class when he saw Demi and stopped in her path, catching her as she ran into him.  
"You knew all along, didn't you?" Demi said while crying. "I'm so sorry for saying all those terrible things..."  
Sun held out his hand to her and Demi watched as the Faunus' form flickered to someone else who seemed like Sun then back again.  
"I told you I'd always protect you," Sun said, smiling at her. "...Didn't I?"  
The wolf hybrid laughed while crying, "What the heck Sun?"  
Sun smiled once again while grabbing Demi's hand.  
"Shall we go?" He asked.  
"Huh?"  
He dragged the wolf Faunus back to the room with Ren, strange and nostalgic memories flooding between the two's heads, and confronted the martial artist.  
"I'll be taking her with me then," Sun said after a few minutes of silence.  
"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?!" Demi said, cheeks suddenly turning red.  
Ren smiled while grabbing ahold of his pendant.  
"I was getting tired of waiting," he said.

* * *

As the thief was already falling asleep, the princess opened her eyes to look at Sun then smiled before sleeping once more, holding onto his hand tightly.

* * *

Blooper Reel

 **Hitting Demi on purpose**  
Ren: *hits Demi*  
Demi: *falls on the ground*  
*Everything seems fine until they notice Demi's nose bleeding*  
Sun: Ren! Control your strength!  
Ren: Gah! I'm so sorry Demi!  
Demi: *gets up while plugging nose* I'm fine. I just forgot to activate my aura...  
Reflet: Katatsumuri~!  
Demi: I KNOW LA-REFLET!

 **Sneaking in the Room**  
S: *pulls Demi close only to kiss her*  
R: *comes into scene and pulls Demi away from him while yelling at him*  
Pyrrha: you two...this will never get done this way...

 **Falling asleep scene**  
Sun: *is actually asleep through this whole scene*  
Demi: Sun...you can let go now...  
Sun: *doesn't let go*  
Demi: SUN! WAKE UP!  
Sun: *gets up and hits head against microphone*  
Demi: *sighs*

 **Play fight scene**  
S & R: *is actually fighting instead*  
D: *sighs and shakes head*

 **Catching Demi scene**  
S: *repeats the same mistake in the "Sneaking in the Room" scene*  
R: *immediately walks up to Sun and swiped Stormflower at him*  
D: *walks away*

 **Lunchtime**  
D: *is eating lunch in the tree with Reflet*  
S & R: *are blaming each other*

* * *

Comments

 **Demi**  
Sun and Ren fight with each other a lot...so there were many mistakes...but me playing the damsel in distress was...weird...after the first scene, everything seemed to be depressing in my perspective.

 **Pyrrha (director)**  
We had to record this over three weeks and it took a while for Demi to sing the song because she was busy yelling at the two to stop fighting.

 **Ren**  
Never suggest me to play as the antagonist...it took way too long to get the scenes correct because I was too nice. And never let me be in a play with Sun if Demi is also in it.

 **Sun**  
It was fun to be the protagonist, even if I had to dye my hair brown. In fact, only Ren and I had our hair dyed. Why is that?  
Oh and, I wasn't the only one who kissed Demi. Ren did the same.  
Ren: Did not!  
Did too!  
Demi: Please stop you two...this recording is just a miracle that it turned out pretty good...  
That's because you're a good actor~❤️  
Demi: *is blushing lightly*  
Ren: H-hey! I'm still here! And stop flirting with her! She's already dating me!  
Jealous much?  
Ren: N-no!  
Okay. Then you wouldn't mind if I-  
Ren: DON'T YOU DARE! SUN! I WILL-!

*The video ends there*


	7. Scenario of Love (IIP)

ImaginationIsPower: The same song and story, just different.

* * *

 _"Unravel the unwavering truth that deceives this world; truth is within these hands."_

* * *

"Hmmm... How about you, Young Lady?" a black-haired, ponytailed, magician picked out.  
The dark brunette, wolf-faunus, that she had pointed at shied away but nervously walked upstage, her fiancé watching.  
"Just hold the magic orb and say 'stella'!" the magician smiled cheerfully, handing the floating, shining magic orb over to the dark brunette.  
The chosen girl took it into her hands and stuttered, "'S-Stella'..."  
More of the glowing orbs appeared around her, floating up like fireflies.  
The audience and her face lit up with amazement.  
"Good job!" complemented the magician.

* * *

 _"An audacious shadow dances eloquently._  
 _Tell me someday about the secret you're hiding._  
 _It can't be touched by any hand offered in help, so show me the world you're hiding."_

* * *

"You really shouldn't leave your window open." a magician said, sitting on a tree branch in front of a large window.  
A dark brunette girl who was a wolf-faunus, looked up at the magician.  
"It's you!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Why're you here?"  
The magician smiled nervously and laid stomach-down on the large tree branch, hand holding chin up and legs kicking the air.  
"I sort of got kicked out of the caravan I was with. Eheheh."  
"... I'm sorry for you."  
"Ah? Why're you sorry? It's not your fault."  
"Then... Are you living well?"  
"Living as well as a common person with my tricks. Stealing when I'm bored, though."  
"I see..."  
"Oh! I almost forgot! So, what's your name, my lucky chosen one?" the magician asked.  
"I-It's Demi." the dark brunette stuttered.  
"Well, nice to meet you, Demi. I'm Reflet." the magician introduced herself.  
"Reflet..." Demi whispered, trying out the magician's name.  
Reflet sat up, and asked Demi with a finger to her lips, "Do you wanna know the secret to my tricks?"  
Piquing her curiosity, the noble nodded.  
"Heheh, come closer then."  
Demi leaned forward and Reflet scooted closer to the window.  
When the magician closed in on her ear, a voice called.  
"Hey, is somebody in there?"  
Reflet pulled back immediately while Demi looked at the door.  
"Uh, n-no, just talking to myself!" she replied to the unknown voice.  
When she turned back to the window, Reflet was already gone.

* * *

 _"I'm unable to find those eyes, that dispel and steal away troubled, wavering hearts._  
 _Whilst caught up in worries and tears; I just can't seem to find it._  
 _Just where has the truth I was aiming for vanished to?"_

* * *

"I warned you to not speak to her, didn't I?!" yelled Lie Ren.  
He swung his open hand and Demi shut her eyes, but it never came.  
Opening them, they widened at the sight of Reflet, who was holding Ren's arm.  
The two glared at each other with great passion, Reflet with a taunting smile and Ren with a threatening expression.  
"Just where do you have the right to slap your fiancée, Milord?" taunted Reflet.  
Ren harshly took his arm back, clenching his hand hard and retreated, slamming the door closed to Demi's room without a word.  
The magician let out a deep breath as if she had tightened body to stay still for a long time.  
"A-Are you okay?!" Demi worriedly asked.  
"I'm fine, but what about you?" Reflet replied.  
"I'm... alright, I guess." the faunus replied.  
"I'm glad." genuinely smiled the magician.  
Demi lightly blushed at the sight of it.  
"But why did you help me?" she asked.  
"Would you rather feel the sting of someone's hand swinging at you?" Reflet asked. "Besides, I've dealt with more than enough nobles like him."  
Demi looked down sadly.  
"I'm so sorry that I dragged you into this."  
"It's fine. After all, if that's what your fiancé is like, your parents are obviously blind, no offense."  
She looked back to the magician and suddenly laughed as Reflet was smiling.

* * *

 _"Even if it were an answer that deceives the world; I'll put out my hand and say, 'Trust me.'_  
 _I will never run away because I'm not scared._  
 _I'll open my eyes and extinguish the fear!"_

* * *

Reflet sighed.  
"How many times have I told her now to keep that window closed now?" she mumbled in the moonlight, climbing up the tree with grace. "For once it's a benefit though."  
Demi was awake, and Reflet could tell as she laid in her bed.  
A strong wind blew into her room and Demi looked over at her window, sitting up, meeting the magician's eyes, who had her finger atop her lips.  
Climbing off the tree and window sill with a quiet landing, Reflet walked to the dark brunette's bedside and offered her hand, smiling.  
"Trust me."  
She hesitated for a moment, but reached out, only their fingertips touching.  
"I'll always protect you, and promise to never leave your side."  
Demi's surprised expression became a worried, yet generous smile.  
And so, they made their escapade.

* * *

 _"Are you beginning to realize how repetitive this fate is?_  
 _Someday I'll tell you the secret I'm hiding._  
 _There's a deceptive shadow heading your way, but you're unable to notice, all tied up in budding memories with thorns of inevitability."_

* * *

"You're not allowed on the grass..." a girl with a black ponytail said to the couple laying on said grass.  
"Oh.. Sorry." a black low-ponytailed boy replied, the dark-brunette girl sitting up as he got up.  
"We'll get off as soon as we can." the said girl replied.  
"Good." the girl with the ponytail falsely smiled. "Class is also starting soon, so I suggest you get there about now."  
"We'd better hurry!" the boy urged.  
The couple ran off to get to class and the girl watched as they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

 _"With just desire to protect, I'll take my stand and unravel this bond!_  
 _I'll save you as many times as it takes; I'll never waver in my resolve... but just where has the truth I've been hiding vanished to?"_

* * *

Reflet used her semblance to push aside Ren to slam into the wall and Demi happened to be passing by.  
She immediately defended her friend, standing in-between the two.  
"What the heck are you doing? Only d-bags treat others like this!" she yelled.  
Reflet only glared at Ren, who was smiling maliciously as his red pendant was out of hiding.  
The wolf-faunus turned to Ren and Reflet let out the taunting smile, confusing her nemesis.

* * *

 _"Even if you'll make an enemy of the entire world, believe only in me... and the future!_  
 _I will never run away because there's no doubt in me— I'll break this scenario and fight back!"_

* * *

"Oh gosh, are you okay?" Demi asked.  
"Uh, yeah..." Ren replied with an assured smile. "You're always so brave!"  
Walking away, Reflet disappeared around the hall.  
"So you tricked her, is that it?" Reflet asked, eyes unseen as she cornered Ren. "I didn't want to see you anywhere near her, you know?"  
"Hey, she was the one that was dumb enough to believe me!" Ren laughed.

* * *

 _"Even if I make an enemy of the entire world, I'll pull out my hand and say, 'Trust me.'_  
 _An answer I'll never let go of has found its way to me; a connected future with these very hands!"_

* * *

"How could I be so stupid?" Demi cried after overhearing Ren.  
She was suddenly stopped by Reflet, who she nearly ran by.  
"You knew all along, didn't you?" Demi asked tearfully. "I'm sorry for saying all of those terrible things..."  
Reflet smiled and offered her hand, replying, "I told you I'd always protect you... Didn't I?"  
The wolf-faunus caught a glimpse of the same scene from her past life and smiled in return.  
"What the heck?" she laughed.  
Taking Reflet's hand, Reflet asked, "Shall we go?"  
"Huh?" Demi replied.  
Reflet ran and Demi stumbled to follow.

* * *

 _"Even if the answer has been repeated over and over again... I will never run away because I'm not scared._  
 _I'll fight back!"_

* * *

They arrived at the doorstep of the room Ren was in and entered.  
"I'll be taking her then." Reflet smiled.  
"Huh? What's that mean?!" Demi questioned.  
"I was getting tired of waiting." Ren replied, holding his crimson pendant.  
"I'll break this never-ending cycle with a spell here and now!"

* * *

Demi awoke in the field they'd fallen asleep in.  
She sat up without letting go of Reflet's hand.  
"Was that a dream...?"

* * *

Bloopars and Shtuff

 **Heels and Trees**  
Reflet: Pyrrha, are you seriously expecting me to climb a tree in heels?!  
Pyrrha: Yes.

 **Milord**  
Ref: *Smiling tauntingly.* Just where do you think you have the right to slap your fiancée, Milord?  
Ren: *Act-glaring.*  
*A minute passes.*  
Ref: *Starts laughing because of 'milord.'*  
R: *Face-palming while blushing lightly.*

 **Smol**  
Demi: For you to be the savior and me being the heroine... You're quite small...  
Ref: *Chibi.* You're just jealous of my cuteness!

 **Catchphrase**  
Ref: I swear, heroine's catchphrase is 'what the heck'.  
D: It already feels weird saying that in moments where it's not really the right reply...

 **Warm Face of Death**  
R: Your taunting smile looks like a warm face of death...  
Ref: *Smiling tauntingly.* Oh, really?

* * *

Sun: Hey! Wasn't I supposed to be the savior?!  
Ref: *Drags him away as he struggles.*


	8. Romeo and Cinderella (Demiwolf017)

ImaginationIsPower: How... How does this have over a thousand views...?

* * *

Demi watched as the day slowly turned into night from her bed.

"Goodnight Demi," she heard her parents say before the door shut tight.

The wolf Faunus glanced at the door before looking back outside. Someone was sitting on the railing of the balcony. The figure walked up to Demi and in the faint light she could make out a familiar face.

She smiled. "How far are we going tonight Ren?"

Ren stopped in front of the Faunus and smiled slightly before pushing her on the bed, pinning her underneath him. The two stared at each other until Ren placed a hand on Demi's cheek, causing her to blush. He chuckled at Demi, making her blush deepen.

"T-take it easy tonight at least," Demi said. "Don't forget that I'm not ready quite yet..."

"Show me your feelings then, will you?" Ren asked her, tilting his head slightly.

Demi nodded and hesitantly placed her arms around Ren's neck, pulling him closer.

* * *

"I feel like running away like Juliet, but please don't call me that," Demi said to Nariko.

"Why not?" Nariko asked.

"Because...we aren't the same. I think I'm more like Cinderella to be completely honest," Demi answered, leaning on the tree trunk.

"And...I don't want to have an unhappy ending...that wouldn't be any fun..."

"Ne, Demi, I need to go do something, do you mind if I leave?" Nariko said, looking at her scroll.

"No, I don't mind. Go do what you need to do," Demi said.

Nariko nodded and then left, leaving the wolf Faunus alone. Demi then pulled her knees up and settled her head on them.

"Are you okay Demi?" A voice asked, surprising the Faunus.

* * *

The Faunus sat on the edge of the bed while holding a bright red apple, thoughts slurred and wondering if she was being nice to Ren. She thought about taking a bite out of it until Ren started to pull on the lace of Demi's shoulder.

Demi immediately dropped the fruit while her face turning crimson. Ren smirked at her, blushing as well.

* * *

The two stood before Demi's parents, the Faunus respectfully holding onto a bouquet of pink and violet roses. Demi's father had a face full of rage and took the bouquet, throwing it on the ground, before punching Ren, knocking the martial artist on the ground and leaving a bruise. Demi's expression turned into horror and quickly went over to Ren's side. The male Mulan placed an arm around the wolf Faunus muttering something along the lines that he was fine. Demi's father then went over and forcefully pulled her away from Ren. Demi reached out to Ren, tears forming in her eyes, wanting to stay with him. It hurt Ren to see her like this.

The next few days consisted of Ren trying to see Demi, but failing every time.

* * *

Ren held out his hand to the Faunus and Demi imagined a leash in his hand, connecting to an invisible collar around her neck. Demi clenched her fists before going into Ren's arms, hugging him. Ren smiled and hugged back before kissing her on her lips.

* * *

The bell chimed and Demi looked at the clock before leaving a glass slipper, hoping that her "Romeo" could find it quickly and rescue her before her "nightmare" started once again.

"Haha...I bet Cinderella left her slipper on purpose," Demi thought silently. "Just like me..."

Just as Demi was about to leave, Ren walked out and grabbed her hand.

* * *

Demi remembered how they met and all the things they did together. She remembered the good and bad times. She remembered the difficulties they faced together.

So...why was this so hard to overcome?

* * *

Ren intertwined their hands together and Demi smiled. She wondered if Ren could see what was hidden in her heart. She wondered if he knew what she wanted. She also wondered if he knew that she wanted more.

She then let go of Ren's hand and asked if he was scared of her parents. Ren took awhile before saying, "But then, that wouldn't mean anything."

The Faunus quickly looked at him, eyes widened in surprise at his answer.

"I was going to leave this as a surprise," Ren said. "But..."

He took out a small box and Demi covered her mouth, speechless. Ren looked at Demi, eyes full of hope. Then he looked at the ring, blushing a deep red. The Faunus reached out, but her hand hovered over the ring. She wasn't sure if she wanted to accept it.

Demi shook her head lightly, no, she had to accept it. It was her fate.

* * *

Demi was wearing a black dress with a matching scarf and was outside on her balcony. She looked at her hand, the silver ring was gleaming. The Faunus smiled and looked at the sky.

"They said that Cinderella was eaten by a wolf in the end. So...would I end up the same way if I continue?"

Demi walked to the railing of the balcony and saw Ren waiting with open arms down below. Demi laughed before jumping down into his arms. The two started to laugh together, holding each other.

The next morning, there was a note with an apple laying on Demi's bed.

* * *

 **Demi:** I...have no words for this...

 **Ren:** I don't either...but...Demi looks nice in lace.

 **D:** *blushes* W-what kind of answer is that!?

 **R:** *blushes* W-what?! I was just complimenting you!

 **Sun:** At least you two didn't didn't actually get married.

 **D:** That doesn't really matter...in a way...

 **R:** Are we done here?

 **D:** Yes...I'm off to go recover...

* * *

[:Interview:]

 **Demi  
Demi:** It was...very awkward...with Ren refusing to do certain parts...but...I...erm...I actually have no idea what else to say besides saying that this was very awkward...Oh! But Sun and Blake were my parents, just to say that. Sun has fun with punching Ren.

 **Sun:** DID NOT!

 **D:** umm...I don't know what to say now...

 **Pyrrha:** well, you could say how na-

 **D:** *covers Pyrrha's mouth while blushing* NO! I'M NOT GOING TO COMMENT ON THAT!

 **Ren**  
 **Ren:** This was...something...I also do not have anything to comment except that it was hard for me to become a bit...sadistic, that's how Demi described it, but...no other comment... *mutters something before blushing*

 **Sun:** Oh really?

 **R:** WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!

 **S:** just over there. Couldn't help but hear what you just said

 **R:** I didn't say anything

 **S:** Then what was that? Mumbling about Demi looking good in those costumes?

 **R:** I-I never said any of that!

 **S:** Uh-huh...well, I'll be going to talk to Demi about that

 **R:** S-SUN! DON'T YOU DARE!

[The Flim Ends There]

* * *

ImaginationIsPower: Please go to my profile page and participate in the poll between which writer you prefer...


	9. Memorial (Demiwolf017)

ImaginationIsPower: This was written on the first anniversary of Monty's death.

* * *

Demi shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked at her teammates talking with everyone else. It was that time of year. A full year without him. Demi knew, she knew who it was, but she kept quiet and acted dumbfounded by the event. The wolf Faunus glanced around and spotted Reflet, or in better terms, Lana.

"Ne, Ne, why are you here alone?" "Reflet" asked, after walking over to her friend.

"Because it feels strange," Demi replied. "Knowing who it is, but not saying anything."

Reflet shrugged while smiling sadly. "We have to do it, you know? It would be very rude not to attend. Besides, didn't one of your boyfriends invite you?"

Demi glared at Reflet with annoyance. "Boyfriends?"

"Hai, kareshi. (Yes, boyfriends.)"

"I don't have more than one."

Reflet stared at Demi before she sighed and sat down next to her. "You didn't answer my question, Demi," Reflet says as she picked up a champagne glass. "And why are there champagne glasses here?"

Demi shrugged slightly. "They said we needed champagne glasses. I don't know why. But, to answer your question, I'm just over here because I'm waiting."

"Waiting for?"

"Waiting for Ren."

"Sono riyū wa nanidesu ka? (Is there a reason why?)"

"He left to go do something. He said that he would be back as soon as he could."

"What about Sun?"

"He's over there with Blake. I think they're either dancing or talking."

"Shittobukaidesu? (Are you jealous?)"

"Huh?"

"Jealous of her to be near him?"

"Īe, watashi wa shittode wa arimasen yo. (No, I am not jealous.)"

"Uso-tsuki. (Liar.)"

"Says you."

"Ah, but I know so. I've been with you for a very long time, so I know how you act."

"Pfft...Hahahahahaha."

"Hm? What is it?"

"You've learned all about me that fast?"

"Of course, I have to keep tabs on you or else I'm filling out paperwork for a few years."

"Even though you dump a few piles over at my place?"

"I do not. Unlike you."

"Care to explain why there was a pile of papers when I came back during the short holidays?"

Reflet smiled. "I dunno. Maybe that was for something you did while you were here."

"...Well...whatever."

Demi crossed her arms and smiled slightly. Reflet watched as her Musume's ears perked up at the sight of Ren then smiled.

"I'll be leaving then, Musume-chan," Reflet said, getting up. "Ah, don't forget to go to that place later."

The wolf Faunus nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be there."

"You better be."

Reflet casted a dark glance at Demi before walking away with a smiling face, which caused Demi to be unsure if she would live if she didn't go.

* * *

The Faunus walked up go a memorial with an armful of flowers that she had requested from her "imoutos". She placed them around the memorial, bowed, then smiled.

"It's been a year since you left," Demi said with a sigh. "Things have changed since then, but you knew, didn't you? And you're probably happy for it, in a good way."

Demi looked up at the shattered moon.

"There are still mysteries in this world that I want to know," she said. "Like why is the moon shattered? Is it for a good reason? I kinda wish that you were back here with everyone...even me, who only joined a few weeks before you left, wish you were here. But, I know that it would alter this world and...yeah...I'm thankful that you've created this world, you know? Because this place is just...amazing. No one else would've been able to do something like this. No one, except you."

Demi sighed then looked at the words engraved in the memorial then looked at the ground.

"May you kindly scatter Monty Oum," Demi said, bowing once more. "And may you live your next life to the fullest."

The Faunus then turned to leave when she came face-to-face with Ren.

"I'm surprised that you're here," he said, smiling at her. "And I'm also very surprised on how formal you are."

"What can I say?" Demi said, returning the smile. "I want to pay my respects to him."

"I know, he's important to everyone here. I just didn't know you knew where this was."

"I have my ways."

"I know you do. So...let's go into town for a bit after this, shall we?"

"You know that I won't turn down a request from you."

The two then walked away from the memorial after paying their respects while Reflet watched from the trees nearby.


	10. Act I: Can't (IIP)

ImaginationIsPower: This time, the characters have different names. Eleonora is Moni and Alice is Nariko. Based on the song, _The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles_.

* * *

Eight people were invited to a party on a rich boat.

The first one to die was one of the men, for he was poisoned by a glass of wine.

The seconds to die were two of the women and three of the men, who fell and drowned into the sea.

All who was left alive, were two young women.

* * *

A young detective, named Eleonora, summed up the murder cases to a girl of her age, named Alice.

"The first mystery is why was Sir John alone in his room drinking a poisoned bottle of wine?" Eleonora questioned.

Alice silently listened to the one-armed detective speak and the detective continued.

"The reason is simple, at that point in time, he was destined to die."

She turned her heel to face the noble girl.

"So, who is the culprit?" Eleonora asked. "You know the answer to that question because it all happened in front of your eyes."

Alice stared motionlessly.

"So, who is the culprit?" the detective questioned again. "Even if you don't say the answer, I will answer it for you this way this crime will end."

Still, she gave no answer.

But Eleonora didn't mind and continued to the next.

"The second mystery is, why did they fall into the ocean? And was the culprit really among them?"

Alice grabbed the knife hidden in her red hood's inside pockets as Eleonora babbled on, not realizing this.

"The one fatal mistake in my plan, was the other detective that was dragged into this." Alice finally speaks, attacking the detective.

"So, who is the culprit?" Eleonora questioned once again, easily hitting the knife out of the girl's hand, surprising her as it was her last resort.

Alice had grabbed the empty sleeve of the detective's coat.

"So, who is the culprit?" Eleonora asked once more. "Come, the name of the person in front of you. Say my name!"

The girl pulled the coat off of the detective, revealing that she wasn't one-armed and that the revealed arm was stained with blood.

"I really did not want you to find out. I will be merciful. Hurry, if you want to run then run away quickly." Eleonora said, looking at her hands.

Seeing as Alice decided to not leave, she continued.

"So, who is the culprit?" again the detective questioned. "There may be more than one answer to that question, but the means to confirm that answer is about to disappear."

The girl clutched the coat of the detective's.

"So, who is the culprit? Come, if you don't hurry up, my hands are going to kill you. You don't have much time."

She continued.

"So, who is the culprit? You know the answer to that question because everything happened in front of your eyes. So, who is the culprit? The person standing in front of you, come, say that person's name. My name!"


	11. Act II: Won't (IIP)

ImaginationIsPower: Based on part two of the Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles, the Riddler Who Won't Solve Riddles. Also REVIEWS WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED! Don't forget to go to my profile and participate in the poll in which writer do you prefer as well~.

* * *

"I told her I was the one who was going to do the killing." a man said. "But her face changed color and she insisted that she was going to play the role as the detective. She played the part well, didn't she? I'm sure it's because she has that thought stuck in her head that she 'needs to atone for her sins'..."

* * *

 _'Why do you always insist on getting hurt and think that you could protect someone like that?'_ Alice thought when Eleonora finished. _'In the beginning, it was you who blindfolded me, wasn't it? There were actually two wine glasses weren't there?'_

Alice gripped the detective's coat.

 _'Even if he didn't die by the 'poison', he would've eventually died by the 'knife'.'_

"I will solve the riddle in your place." she spoke, shaking her head. "I won't let the crime end this way. Let me undo this rusted curse, a curse put on by an evil culprit."

Eleonora didn't reply a word.

 _'I can only think that everything you said was a lie.'_ the girl thought, deep in thought again. _'Were you really the 'detective' in that crime? Even though you say that it's done because it's the past. What's making you so anxious?'_

She looked at the detective in the eyes.

 _'She could only kill them one by one, but still couldn't be the culprit.'_

Alice walked toward Eleonora and tugged the ribbon around her neck down, whispering in her ear as her other arm was behind Eleonora at the neck, another knife in her hand.

"I will solve you and your riddle." Alice whispered. "The atrocious culprit is... not you."

And an 'accidental' murder was committed.

The girl held the detective's once-missing arm's hand, tears brimming her eyes.

"That arm you saved me with was used to play the piano. If I had known that, would I have not taken...?"

Putting the now-deceased Eleonora down, Alice wore the detective's coat over her shoulders, taking her red hooded cape off.

 _'... I will cast upon another riddle. If a person who can solve this riddle appears, I will trap that person inside this story.'_

"Welcome to our world."

* * *

"In order for this story to end, everybody must die." the man continued.

The person in front of him shook their head.

"You don't want it to end? You want to solve it?" he questioned. "... But this riddle is filled with so much factual errors."

* * *

The culprit is someone else.

The crime in the morning.

The other detective.

The detective being the culprit.

* * *

"There's no chance of you solving it." he finished.


End file.
